


Here comes a thought

by Purpleshutin



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Duet, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleshutin/pseuds/Purpleshutin
Summary: Gen sings for Magma, and learns more about him
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Magma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Here comes a thought

After a long day of non-stop training, all Magma wanted to do is relax. Luck for him, Gen was there to comfort is boyfriend. So when Magma got home he collapsed an his and Gen's shared bed, and put his head in Gen's lap.

"How are you starlight?" Gen asked with a smile. "Mhh, tired." Magma said. "So am I, go ahead and rest." Gen said. Magma smiled softly, which is a face only gen gets to see, and closed his eyes. Unfortunately Magma wasn't able to get to sleep, but this was good for now.

Gen started to play with Magma's hair, which relaxed the blonde even more. Gen started humming a melody that was a kin to a lullaby, which peeked Magma's interest. "What are you humming?" Magma asked. "It's a song from a TV show I used to watch in the old world, it's called Steven Universe." Gen said, fondly remembering his memories of the show.

Magma has herd all those from the old world talking about TV shows they liked, but for the most part it all went over his and the other villagers' heads. "What was it about?" Magma asked. Gen thought for a moment then said. "It's hard to explain the premise without sounding crazy. Well you know those rocks Senku and Chrome really like?" Magma nodded his head. "Well take those and turn them into humans is magical weapons and abilities. There's this kid named Steven who's half gem/half human, and he has to figure out how to use his powers to save the galaxy from evil gems like the diamonds." Gen said. Magma was still pretty confused. "Is there lots of fighting?" Magma asked. "Of course that's what you want to know. Yes there's a lot of fighting, but also a lot of friendship building. It is a show made for kids after all." Gen said.

"What was the song you were singing called?" Magma asked. "It's called here comes a thought. It's supposed to help with anxiety and it's really calming to listen to." Gen said. "Can you sing it?" Magma asked. Gen was shocked, Magma never asked him to sing, he isn't gonna pass up an opportunity like this."sure."

"Take a moment to think of just flexibility love and trust, take a moment to think of just flexibility love and trust. Here comes a thought, that might alarm you. What someone said, and how it harmed you. Something you did, that failed to be charming." Magma interrupted Gen to add his own input. "Everything I say is charming right?" Magma said. "Of course it is starlight." Gen said, and continued singing. 

"Things that you said, are suddenly swarming. And ohh your losing sight, your losing touch, all these little things seem to matter so much. That they confuse you, that I might lose you." Magma once again interrupted. "I feel like that sometimes." Magma said. "What do you mean?" Gen asked. "Whenever I'm doing something I know is wrong, or just doing anything really, I get a really bad stomach ache. I'm able to push through it, but it's really annoying." Magma said. 'oh my god Magma is opening up more, score.' Gen thought. "That's called anxiety, it's what the song is trying to help you through." Gen said. "Oh." Was all Magma said before Gen started singing again.

Take a moment remind yourself, to take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment to ask yourself if this is how we fall apart. But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay. You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear. I'm here I'm here I'm here." Magma started to move his head side to side, feeling more relaxed that ever. 'I need to get Gen to sing to me more' He thought.

Here comes a thought, that might alarm me. What someone said, and how it harmed me. Something I did, that failed to be charming. Things that I said are suddenly swarming." Magma once again interrupted. "Is this just the same thing but you talking about yourself?" Magma asked. Gen nodded his head and kept singing.

"And ohh I'm losing sight I'm losing touch all theses little thing seem to matter so much. That the confuse me, that I might lose me." Then Magma did something that suprised Gen, but none the less making him super happy. He started singing along. 

"Take a moment remind yourself to, take a moment and find yourself. Take a moment and ask yourself if this is how we fall apart. But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay. You've got nothing, got nothing , got nothing to fear. I'm here, I'm here, I'm here." And that where they stopped.

Gen had the biggest smile on his face. He's always wanted to hear Magma sing, and now that he has, he can safely say he has an amazing voice. Magma took his head out of Gen lap, and pulled the covers over both of them. He hugged Gen close to his chest, kissed his head and said. "Thanks for the lullaby." Then they both smiled and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be just Gen playing Magma's hair, but I was listening to the steven universe soundtrack and it kinda spiraled. Also yes Gen's nickname for Magma is white diamond's nickname for steven.


End file.
